Prophecy: That Cat Had It Coming!
by Cajun Rogue
Summary: According to Sirius, the cat had it coming... But did it really? Did Bellatrix's cat REALLY deserve to die? Let's find out... It's cute, I swear! Please read and review! Please!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!! I swear! I'm just bored out of my mind!

A/N: Remember in chapter three of *Prophecy*? Bellatrix accuses Sirius of killing her cat and he says "That damn cat had it coming"… Well, here's the story! Hope you like it! Oh, you may want to read *Prophecy* before reading this… On w/the story!

        "Sirius! Don't mess anything up!" Mrs. Black screamed from the back door of Black Manor as eight-year-old Sirius Black ran outside to play in the back yard.

        "Don't worry, mum, I won't," Sirius shouted as he ran towards the swings.

        "Don't kill anything either!" The pessimistic mother called after him before shutting the door and leaving Sirius all by his lonesome.

        After swinging back and forth for at least a hour in Sirius' opinion, the young boy grew restless and bored. So, he dug his trainers into the grass to stop the swing. He looked around for something else to do. He didn't want to go back inside. His mother was constantly nagging him and screaming at him for every mistake and his snotty cousin whom he hated was there.

        "Stupid Bellatrix," Sirius muttered under his breath. She was staying for the summer. To make matters worse, Sirius' mum seemed to like Bellatrix more than she liked him. His mum was absolutely intolerable when Bellatrix was there. Screaming at him more than usual for the tiniest things like spilling grape juice on the white sofa.

        Sirius decided to walk around the back yard, looking for something to do. The back yard was of medium size and expanded back from the house until it met the forest of trees. Off towards one corner of the yard was a shed. It had a broomstick and other quidditch materials in it.

        Sirius decided against climbing the tree. Last time, he had fallen from a high branch and broken his arm. He briefly thought about playing quidditch, but it was no good without his best friend, James. Sirius had wanted to invite James over to play that afternoon, but his mother told him that if he would play with anyone, it would be Bellatrix.

        After wondering around and kicking at the ground for a while, Sirius decided to see if there was anything of interest in the forest. 

        The young boy was a little ways into the forest when he came across a black cat that was digging in the ground. See, he had always been a bit afraid of cats and was a bit more of a dog person. He made to run away, but when the cat heard him moving, it looked up at him. It stared at him with his big, yellow eyes and hissed at him. It then started to make its way towards Sirius.

        "Hiya kitty," Sirius said in a scared voice. He didn't really know where his fear of cats came from, but they sure as heck did scare him and this one had an odd resemblance Bellatrix and that just scared the hell out of him. 

The cat walked up to Sirius and rubbed up against his legs. Sirius bent over to swat the cat away and the cat—wanting to play—threw his paw up at Sirius in a playful manner. The young boy screamed in horror and took off running out of the forest. The cat—thinking he had found a new playmate—ran after Sirius.

When Sirius got to the edge of the forest, he stopped running and turned around to see that the cat was chasing him.

"No!" Sirius screamed out and ran towards the shed. The cat was still chasing him. When he got to the shed, he opened the door and got out the beater stick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Sirius Orion Black!" Mrs. Black shrieked. "Why on earth did you kill that cat?" She demanded, hands on her hips and looking quite intimidating. Sirius gulped.

        "He had it coming—He tried to claw me," Sirius protested.

        "You killed my cat!" Bellatrix sobbed. Mrs. Black bent down and hugged Bellatrix.

        "He tried to claw me!" Sirius protested. 

        "He was probably trying to play with you!" Mrs. Black shouted. "That's it! You're punished. James isn't coming for the rest of the summer and you aren't allowed to play outside for the rest of the summer! Now, apologize to Bellatrix!" 

        Sirius jutted his lip out and stood there stubbornly.

        "Apologize to Bellatrix!" Mrs. Black demanded again.

        Sirius stood there stubbornly.

~~There it is! Hope you liked it! I hope it was a bit humorous too… Though I don't think it was as funny as I had hoped… Oh well, at least it tells the story! If you liked this and you haven't read it's parent story yet, you might want to read *Prophecy*… Oh well, if you liked it, let me know… If you didn't, let me know… Either way, REVIEW!~~


End file.
